Yuri on Ice Smut: Yuri's Victory
by x-Evie
Summary: Yuri is tired of all of Viktor's games so he decides it's high time he himself gets a taste of victory. One-shot/smut/lemon


"FUCK!"

My heart was pounding, I was drenched in sweat, and thankfully I was alone. Explaining my violent wake up to him was the last thing I would ever want to do. Wrong, checking my phone and seeing him half naked with Chris was the last thing I would ever want to do. Too late.

I get up to yank some clothes and running shoes from my suitcase. Of course he's half naked with Chris. They're at the pool, that's what you do. It doesn't mean anything. I've seen him half naked plenty of times. Of course, I always try not to stare when that happens but knowing Chris he wouldn't flinch away like I do, if anything he would probably go right up to him and...enough. I shake my head, not willing to go there. Not there and not here either, I have to leave this room before I go crazy and most importantly before he comes back.

I hurried through the hotel, hoping not to bump into any of the other skaters staying here. I was almost free but just as I was approaching the lobby's glass doors I caught a glimpse of Viktor and Chris standing on the other side of the street, waiting to cross. Crap. There was no doubt that they would see me. They were beginning to cross, I wouldn't even have enough time to make it upstairs and pretend to still be asleep. I would be forced to face them. Before I knew what I was doing, I burst through the doors, take a sharp right in the opposite direction of them, and attempt to jog at a pace that didn't reveal the fact that I was actually in the middle of running away.

Not far behind me I hear Viktor call out, "Yuri! Where are you going? Yuuuurrriiii, heeyyy!"

I jog a little faster, willing myself not to turn around. I felt guilty for ignoring him but hopefully he would think I couldn't hear him because I had headphones on or something. I mentally kicked myself for not actually bringing them as some music would probably help clear up my mind right about now. I sighed, the run would have to do. And while it was helping a little, there were still some things that wouldn't budge. The kiss being one of them. Its been some time now since then but not a day goes by when I don't think of it. He said he wanted to surprise me as much as I surprised him. However, I'm more than positive that my surprise was not equivalent to his. I've quickly learned that a surprise from Viktor Nikiforov is just short of acute heart failure. And as if that weren't bad enough, it's a constant thing. The things he says, his touches, his stares...it's too much. He's constantly teasing me and I wouldn't mind any of it if I just knew what it meant. Wrong. I knew what it meant for me. But he was another story. A mystery to be specific. My episode earlier today was proof that its all beginning to take a toll on me. I sighed and decided to head back, wearing myself out wasn't going to help.

Viktor was sitting in the living room area of the room when I walked in. I lucked out as Chris must have left already because there was no sign of him. I scolded myself. Chris wasn't the problem, I was.

I gave a quick "Hey," before going over to my suitcase to pick out some clothes for after my shower.

"Yuri, I called out to you before you went on your run. Why'd you go on one anyways? You need to rest before the finals. Are you purposefully trying to ignore your coach?" Viktor whined playfully from behind.

"I-ugh must've not heard you. I had headphones in. Don't worry, I just wanted some fresh air," I answered while still rummaging through my clothes.

There was silence. I turned to see Viktor standing by his bedside holding something up in his hand, "How did you have headphones in if yours were in my nightstand the whole time? You let me borrow them remember?"

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Oh, thats right. I forgot. S-sorry. Heh heh. I've been a little distracted with thinking about the finals." There, thats something thats not completely untrue.

"Yuri, you have no reason to be nervous. Come on lets go out, I'll help take your mind off of things," He said while grabbing ahold of my hand and pulling me up close to him. He grinned down at me, "I'm good at taking people's mind off of things." Too close.

I jerked my hand away. His eyes widened with surprise? Hurt? I avoided them. I had to. How could he help me take my mind off of the thing thats been distracting me the most lately? Him.

"Sorry, I think maybe I should rest up like you said instead. I'm going to shower." I walked off to the bathroom before he could say anything else.

A little awkward in that last moment but other than that it was okay. You played it off okay, Yuri. I tried to mentally reassure myself. I was staring at the drain, wishing my feelings would wash down it too when the shower curtain was ripped to the side revealing an angry Viktor.

I yelped, "V-Viktor what are you-"

"Yuri, I demand you tell me whats wrong. Right now!"

I tried tugging at the curtain but he had it fisted in his hand, "What? Nothing! Stop it, Viktor. I'm trying to shower."

"I know when you're lying Yuri. You really think you can keep something away from me? I know you!"

I couldn't help it, I scoffed.

He was taken aback. His eyes turned wild, "WHAT? Am I wrong? Tell me someone who knows Yuuri Katsuki better than I do!"

"Well if you really knew me you'd know I'm frustrated!" I didn't let the shock on his face stop me. He wanted an answer so here it was,"Do you know how hard it is? To constantly be teased and played with? Is it a game to you? Lets see how worked up I can get Yuri today? Is that what it is?" I yelled. I didn't think it would come to this but for a moment I felt relieved that I had finally gotten it all out there. That was until I saw Viktor struggle to keep from laughing.

"W-wait, so you mean that you're mad because I've been sexually frustrating you...?"He tried to stifle his laughter. Badly, might I say. So badly that he retreated and faced the corner of the bathroom while he tried to compose himself from his laughing fit.

I didn't reply. I stepped out of the shower, toweled off, put on the boxer briefs I brought in, and walked out of the bathroom. But not before turning off the lights, of course.

I heard footsteps behind me before I felt the hand on my arm, "Come on, Yuri. I'm Sorry I-"

In a flash, I grab his hand and whip him around to face me right before I forcibly push him backwards onto the bed. Without giving myself a chance to back out and him a chance to react, I lunge at him.

I smirk at the surprise on his face and lean down by his ear, "You know whats unfair about your games Viktor? You've been the only one playing this whole time. But now it's my turn to play." I choose that moment to grind my hips down against his own. His breath hitched sharply and I relish in the sound. I nip at his earlobe lightly before I add, "Oh, and I'm going to win."

He groaned softly in response and placed his hands on my hips, pushing me harder against his now growing bulge. I kissed a trail against his neck and stopped to suck lightly on his collarbone. He had great collarbones, but then again this was Viktor. He had great everything. I trailed my way back up to his jaw before taking him in. He was flushed and his eyes were closed but they fluttered open when he felt me staring. His eyes were a darker blue than I'd ever seen them before. I wanted to swim in those eyes. He parted his lips, probably to say something but I took that chance as an opportunity to brush my lips against his. I realized that this was our second kiss ever and I wanted him to remember it as much as I've remembered the first one. I swiped my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance, he opened up and our tongues began to battle for dominance. I grazed his neck lightly with my fingernails and smirked against his mouth when I felt the goosebumps on his skin rise, I wasn't one to fight fair. By now we were both painfully hard. And he was way too clothed for my liking, I grabbed the collar of his thin cotton tee and ripped it down the middle exposing him to my gaze and touch.

He gave a husky chuckle, "That was my favorite shirt."

"I'll make it up to you," I said before I circled my tongue around his nipple and pinched the other. When they were good and pink from my abuse, I ran my hands down his torso and followed his light happy trail up until where it disappeared under the sweatpants he was wearing. I sat up and made sure to wiggle my ass against his bulge a few last times before I lifted myself up off him. He whined in protest but relented when he felt me sliding his bottoms off. I knew I should be nervous but I wasn't. I didn't care about anything at the moment except for the fact that I needed to see him. All of him. I knew Viktor was perfect before this, but I was still surprised to see just how perfect his cock was. It was thick and swollen, tinged a dark pink from his obvious arousal, and the tip was shiny with precum. My favorite part had to be the lightly protruding vein that ran the course of his shaft from top to bottom. I absentmindedly traced it with my fingertips, wondering if I'd be able to feel that vein when he was inside me. Although I knew that wasn't going to happen today, I shivered with anticipation from the mere thought of it.

"Yuurrrii, ple...please," he whined as he attempted to thrust his swollen dick up into my hand.

I let my eyes roam up to his flustered face. He was half up, leaning on his elbows, and looking at me with needy desperation. I wrapped my fingers around him and gave him a slight smile, "Do you want me to suck your cock, Viktor?"

His head fell back in a throaty moan. I used that chance to rub my thumb over the precum spilling from him and gave him two hearty pumps before I demanded, "Answer me, Viktor. Do you want me to wrap my mouth around your cock or not?"

"Fuck...Yesss. Please," he managed to pant out.

I smirked at his lack of control. And then I was doing what I wanted to do to him since the moment I first saw him. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock before I opened wide and dipped my mouth down around the entirety of it. Well, the part of his cock that I could reach at least. I pumped at his remaining length with my hand and used my other to stroke at my own dick. I was too hard, too hot; I needed release but I was determined not to cum until Viktor was right there with me. I bobbed my head up and down faster as I sucked and swirled at his cock with vigor. I could feel that vein on his cock brush against my mouth and I pulled his dick out momentarily to lap and tongue at it in appreciation before I resumed my happy dick sucking.

"Mmm, fuck...Yuri..so good," he moaned out. I don't know what I was enjoying more, sucking him off or hearing him moan my name. I used the hand that I was pumping him with to reach down below to lightly stoke his balls. Right as I did so, Viktor's hips shot up making his cock push forcibly up against the back of my throat. "Ohhh fuuuuuccckk," he whimpered. Viktor Nikiforov actually whimpered. And I was the one to elicit that whimper. I couldn't help myself, I moaned around his dick in response. I could feel my cock twitching in anticipation and soon after I felt Viktor's own do the same. He was now steadily thrusting his hips to meet my hungry and willing mouth. I had kicked my boxer briefs off and my cock was out and drenched in precum, ready to explode at any given moment. I sucked Viktor deeper and opened up my throat so that I could take almost all of his length now. Our pace was urgent, Viktor buckled his hips, his thrusts becoming sloppy in his attempt at fucking my mouth harder. He was trying to find his release and I joined him in the search by stroking my cock at a pace that matched my sucking of his dick.

"Ughhh, Yuri. I-I'm going to...fuck...I'm going to cu-"

Remembering something, I shot up on my knees before he could finish and continued to pump myself over him before I demanded with a bark, "Say it."

He looked up at me in pained surprise. His cock was wet and angry with my saliva running down his length. The sight was beautiful.

"S-say what? Yuri...please...," His hand twitched towards his own cock. I leaned over and pinned it up to his side. In this position I was able to look him straight in the eyes while I hovered closely over him, still stoking my cock and feeling it bump and slide deliciously against his own. "Say it or I won't let you cum, Viktor" I threatened.

His eyes lit up with realization and for a moment I thought he was gonna challenge me but he begrudgingly relented and answered with the exact thing I wanted to hear, "You win. Fuck...Yuurrii...You win."

I smiled down at him before I leaned back, took his cock in my other hand, and pumped both of ourselves in a wild unison. I was trying to hold out but the slickness of our cocks and the friction I was getting from momentarily bumping our dicks together was too much and I exploded.

Without knowing what I was saying I cried out, "Mmmmm, Vi-Viktor, mmm...fuuck...Viktor..."

My cum shot out in thick ropey streams and with a little direction, I managed to bathe Viktor's cock with my cum. I groaned at the intense feeling of euphoria and quickly slid my leaking cock against Viktor's, further spreading my cum all over his dick. The slimy friction of our cocks was helping me milk out my orgasm. I was enjoying every second of the way his dick felt pressed up against mine and just as I was thinking about to tracing that vein of his with the tip of my cock, Viktor gave an animalistic scream.

"FUCK!"

Before I realized what was happening, Viktor's own cock produced an eruption of white streams while he violently gyrated himself back against me. It shot upwards coating my dick with thick cum before gravity took course and the cum began to plop back down on Viktor's cock, bathing him again in a second cum shower. It was possibly the hottest thing I ever experienced. Wrong, it was the hottest thing I ever experienced. Our dick humping became slow and lazy, until it all together stopped.

I looked up when I felt Viktor vibrate beneath me, he was chuckling.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

"I was just thinking that for someone who has never dated anyone before, you sure know how to handle your way in the bedroom. Is there something or someone you forgot to tell me about Yuri?" he questioned jokingly.

I felt my face burn. Damn, I had almost gone through this whole experience without feeling my usual embarrassment. I guess I could only go so long. "Heh heh, I...ugh...actually did have some help from someone," I admitted.

He stiffened. I laughed, "No, not what you're thinking. It was actually you who helped me...in a...ugh...dream I had today." I avoided his gaze, rubbing the back of my neck as I muttered,"Umm, all your teasing...I think it's taking a toll on me because I dreamt a-about...well...this..." I drifted off. Why was I trying to explain this again? I distinctly remember that being the last thing I wanted to do. Waking up from that dream earlier today had been torture but I was kind of thankful for it now since it inspired the events that just occurred.

Viktor's hand on my chin brought me back from my thoughts, "Yuri, I love..." My eyes widened. I wasn't sure if I was ready for what he about to say, "that you're dreaming about me. Remind me to tease you more from now on, especially if this is the result." He grinned while looking pointedly to where I was still straddling his thighs and the mess of cum that laid just above. He laughed quietly, knowing that he was already getting me worked up again.

In order to remind him again that there was a new player in his little games, I traced my fingertips down his torso to my new favorite toy, his cock twitched at my touch, it was too sensitive to be touched so soon but that didn't stop me from leaning down and planting a wet kiss on the tip. I looked up at Viktor who was watching me with parted lips and what was a blend of amazement and want, I smiled knowing I had him. I leaned forward just enough to brush our lips together in a slow sensual kiss, our saliva and our cum that was now on my lips blended together into a sweet and utterly intoxicating taste.

I decided thats what victory tasted like.

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·.

Hey, thanks for reading! I suddenly had the urge to write this short one-shot thats been bouncing around in my head lately. I'm pretty sure similar stories have been done before but I just wanted to get my version out there. This is my first ever smut/lemon so go easy on me lol.

I know Viktor is characterized as a top and Yuri as a bottom but I think the reverse is just as hot. I love me a confident Yuri who takes control and I'm sure Viktor does just as much if not more. ;)

Please, let me know if you liked it!

P.S. I tried posting on other fanfic sites first but I don't think it worked. If you see it around it's still my story just different sites.


End file.
